New Teacher
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: "Kali ini pelajaran matematika kan? Guru kalian yang sebelumnya sudah pensiun dan akulah yang akan menggantikannya" / 'Cih sok akrab' / It's ChenMin alias XiuChen Xiumin x Chen ! yaoi inside
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong readers /kayak ada yang mau baca ff ini aja-_-/**

**Aduh gatau mau ngomong apa -/- intinya manusia ini kembali dengan ff abal untuk yang kesekian kalinya**

**Semoga suka aja._. kalo gasuka ya jangan dibaca /ditendang/**

**Happy reading ^^**

_"Kenapa liburan serasa sebentar sekali"_

_"Haah aku masih mau tidur di rumah"_  
_"Eomma aku mau pulaannggg~"_  
_"Berisik! Aku sedang tidur"_

Kira kira begitulah sebagian besar isi kegaduhan kelas XI-A hari ini. Ini hari pertama mereka sekolah setelah sebelumnya libur tahun baru,yang namanya siswa pasti jika diberi libur minta sekolah tapi ketika sekolah malah meminta libur.

Tapi kegaduhan itu sama sekali tak mengganggu konsentrasi namja yang duduk di bangku tengah nomer 2 dari depan. Kelas ini memiliki 3 deret bangku dan masing masing deret memiliki 5 baris meja dan bangku. Kelas ini merupakan kelas unggulan yang dinilai sangat baik. Walaupun jumlahnya sedikit tapi kelas ini penuh dengan siswa cerdas dan berprestasi di akademik maupun non akademik. Salah satunya namja ini.

Xiumin namanya. Dia terlihat sedang asik dengan video dance di handphonenya. Earphone putihnya bertengger manis di telinganya. Dia memang terkenal dengan prestasi dancenya yang tak bisa diremehkan. Dalam sebulan minimal dia memenangkan 1 penghargaan dan tak jarang dia mendapat juara 1 dalam lomba lomba yang dia ikuti.

_"Tau begini aku pulang saja"_  
_"Aku rela sekolah hanya karena pelajaran pertama ada guru killer,ternyata dari tadi dia tak masuk. Payah"_  
_"Eomma aku lapar~"_  
_"Baru beberapa jam aku disini dan aku sudah bosan"_  
_"Biasanya jam segini aku masih tidur"_

Pantas saja kelas ini gaduh,dari tadi tak ada guru yang masuk. Biasanya tiap hari Senin,jam pelajaran pertama akan diisi oleh seorang guru kimia yang galaknya bukan main. Mungkin terdengar konyol tapi guru ini mampu membuat murid yang dia ajar gemetaran bahkan ada yang mau menangis saat menatapnya padahal dia tak melakukan apapun.

_**Kriiinngg**_

Bel pergantian pelajaran baru saja berbunyi. Guru yang membuat hari minggu siswa di kelas ini jadi tak tenang ternyata tak masuk. Lihatlah wajah berseri mereka saat tau kalau guru yang menghantui mereka ternyata tak mengajar tanpa alasan.

Kini pelajarannya berganti menjadi pelajaran matematika.

"Aish pelajaran pak tua itu lagi" Xiumin dengan berat hati melepaskan earphonenya lalu memasukkan handphonenya di kolong bangku.

Namun bukan pak guru paruh baya dengan kulit keriput,rambut putih dan kaca mata tua yang masuk. Melainkan seorang namja yang terlihat masih usia 20an yanh memakai kaca mata dan membawa buku tebal di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapanya ramah.

Yang disapa malah menatapnya dalam diam sambil mengeluarkan pandangan 'siapa-kau'.

"Kali ini pelajaran matematika kan? Guru kalian yang sebelumnya sudah pensiun dan akulah yang akan menggantikannya" dia tersenyum ramah.

_"Wah pak guru itu pensiun?"_  
_"Yaampun doaku terkabul"_  
_"Akhirnya ada juga pemandangan guru muda di sekolah ini"_  
_"Mwo? Kenapa dia pensiun secepat itu?!"_

"Tenanglah semuanya,tenang. Karena ini pertemuan baru kita jadi aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu. Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan selamat tahun baru ya" entahlah apa dia memang hobi tersenyum atau hanya sekedar topeng mengingat ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Selamat tahun baru juga" jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah namaku Kim Jong Dae. Aku baru 3tahun menjadi guru. Sebelumnya aku mengajar di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Gangnam,tapi sekarang aku dipindahkan kesini. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

_"Apa bapak masih single?"_  
_"Umur bapak berapa?"_  
_"Tinggal dimana pak?"_  
_"Boleh aku meminta nomer ponselmu?"_

Lihatlah para yeoja yang antusias bertanya sementara para namja hanya diam dan mungkin beberapa dari mereka berpikiran 'apa bagusnya dia?'.

"Wah antusias sekali ya. Baiklah akan kujawab satu satu. Aku masih single,tapi aku bahagia hehe. Umurku? Umurku 27 tahun. Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sini,kalian tau 88 cafe? Apartemenku ada disekitar sana. Nomer ponsel? baiklah aku tulis disini saja ya" Jongdae dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan dari murid murid barunya lalu dia mengambil spidol dan menuliskan beberapa angka yang sudah pasti itu nomor handphonenya. Dia juga menuliskan beberapa username akun jejaring sosialnya.

_'Cih dia numpang eksis'_ desis Xiumin.

Pertanyaan tak penting mulai diajukan beberapa yeoja dan beberapa namja juga mulai terpancing untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang aneh seperti...

_"Kenapa kau masih single?"_  
_"Tipe wanita idamanmu seperti apa?"_  
_"Kau menyukai namja atau yeoja?"_  
_"Sarapan apa pagi ini?"_  
_"Makanan favoritmu apa?"_  
_"Ukuran celanamu apa?"_  
_"Apa aku boleh menjadi calon pacarmu?"_  
_"Kenapa kau bisa setampan itu?"_

Entah Jongdae makan apa sampai bisa sesabar itu menaggapi pertanyaan yang beberapa tak pantas untuk dijawab itu.

Akhirnya kelas kembali gaduh tapi Jongdae dengan dibantu ketua kelas berhasil membuat mereka kembali tenang. Tumben kelas ini jadi ribut begini.

"Baiklah,kalian aktif sekali ya. Nah karena kalian sudah mengenalku,aku juga ingin mengenal kalian" Jongdae mengambil daftar absen.  
"Kuabsen kalian,lalu kalian mengangkat tangan sambil memberi tau nama panggilan kalian ya"  
Jongdae mengabsen mereka satu persatu di buku absen pribadinya. Tak lupa dia menuliskan nama panggilan setiap siswa agar dia bisa tambah akrab dengan anak didik barunya.

"Baiklah yang terakhir.. Kim Min Seok?"

"Hadir. Panggil aku Xiumin" kata Xiumin sambil mengangkat tangannya tapi badannya tetap bersandar di kursinya. Berbeda dengan teman temannya yang akan menegakkan badannya sambil mengangkat tangan dengan semangat. Dia terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau lesu begitu? Senyumlah,lihat teman temanmu sangat bersemangat Xiumin" kata Jongdae dengan raut wajah pura pura murung.

_'Cih sok akrab'_ gumam Xiumin.

"Kau berkata sesuatu Xiu?" Tanya Jongdar memastikan.

"Tidak ada hyung. Eh maksudku pak. Aku hanya bilang aku lapar" kata Xiumin.

"Kau boleh memanggilku hyung kalau mau. Kalian juga boleh memanggilku hyung atau oppa. Dan tunggu beberapa menit lagi Xiumin.. sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi" kata Jongdae.

Kedatangan Jongdae berhasil menarik perhatian murid murid yeoja di kelas ini. Bahkan namja namja berstatus uke juga ada yang terpesona oleh Jongdae. Dia ramah,baik,menyenangkan,senyumnya manis dan sangat mudah beradaptasi dengan mereka.

_**Kriing Kriiing**_

"Baiklah sudah jam istirahat. Setelah istirahat kita masih ada waktu 1 jam pelajaran lagi,selamat istirahat"

Murid murid langsung berhamburan ke kantin dan Jongdae masih sibuk merapikan alat alatnya. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti dan pandangannya terhenti pada Xiumin,satu satunya siswa yang tersisa di kelas.

"Xiumin"

"Hm?" Xiumin menyaut tanpa berniat menoleh.

"Tadi kau bilang kau lapar,kenapa masih disini" Jongdae menghampiri Xiumin.

"Oh tiba tiba aku tak lapar" Xiumin mengambil handphone dan earphonenya lagi.

"Apa itu video dance?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Iya,aku harus menguasai gerakan ini untuk lomba minggu depan" Xiumin masih konsentrasi penuh ke handphonenya.

Hei Xiumin,kau tadi terlihat tak suka pada Jongdae? Kenapa sekarang malah mengobrol?

"Aku jadi teringat dulu waktu aku masih sekolah menengah atas aku mengambil ekstra kulikuler dance"

Xiumin menghentikan videonya.

"Oh ya? Kau pernah ikut lomba?" Xiumin mulai tertarik dengan bahan obrolan ini.

"Pernah.. aku pernah mendapat peringkat pertama di Seoul dance competition. Itu sudah lama sekali" Jongdae terkekeh.

"Kali ini aku juga mau mengikuti lomba itu. Tahun lalu aku hanya mendapat peringkat 2. Tahun ini aku harus menjadi yang pertama. Ternyata kau hebat juga Jongdae hyung" kata Xiumin.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Chen,sewaktu aku masih aktif di klub dance aku biasa dipanggil begitu" dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah Chen hyung" Xiumin tersenyum sampai menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Aku ke ruang guru dulu ne,kau makanlah dulu agar tak lemas lagi" Chen mengacak rambut Xiumin lalu pergi ke ruang guru dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Yah dia tak seburuk yang kuduga" guman Xiumin ketika Jongdae sudah tak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan sekolah mulai terlihat sepi. Tapi Xiumin masih diam disini,tepatnya di ruangan dance.

"Aish gerakannya sulit sekali" sudah berpuluh puluh kali Xiumin mencoba latihan dengan gerakan barunya tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna. Dia bermandikan keringat dari atas sampai bawah,baju kaos putihnya menjadi tembus pandang dan terlihatlah otot perut hasil latihannya.

Xiumin mengambil air mineralnya,meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah botol lalu sedikit menyiram air keatas kepalanya.

"Aku menyerah" Xiumin merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai yang dingin.

"Semudah itu kau menyerah hm?"

Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke satu satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

"Chen hyung? Tidak pulang?" Xiumin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah.

"Aku habis melakukan tour kecil kecilan mengelilingi sekolah ini dan aku tertarik mendengar suara musik,ternyata kau" Jongdae masuk dan duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Gerakannya cepat sekali hyung,aku tidak bisa" Xiumin merengek sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Juara 2 di lomba dance terbesar di Seoul ini menyerah hm?" Jongdae mencubit bibir Xiumin yang terpout.

"Aw sakit hyung. Dan juara 2 itu tahun lalu. Tahun ini harus jadi peringkat pertama" Xiumin berkata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kalau mau menjadi peringkat pertama kenapa kau menyerah? Buktikan kalau kau pantas mendapat juara itu" Jongdae mencoba memberi semangat.

"Ini sudah sore Xiu,pulanglah.. besok latihan lagi,aku akan membantumu sebisaku" sambung Jongdae.

"Janji?" Xiumin terduduk.

"Janji" Jongdae menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Halo ._.)/ manusia ini kembali dengan fanfiction hasil kebut semalam,entahlah aku lebih sering buat ff dalam semalam._.**

**Gimana? Jelek? iya tau .-. Banyak typo? emang -_-v**

**Tapi... er... review juseyo? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini sudah sore Xiu,pulanglah.. besok latihanlagi,aku akan membantumu sebisaku" sambung Jongdae.

"Janji?" Xiumin terduduk.

"Janji" Jongdae menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

.

Sudah 2 hari Xiumin latihan dengan pelatih barunya alias Jongdae. Mereka sekarang terlihat sangat akrab meskipun baru kenal 3 hari.

"Istirahat dulu,Xiu" Jongdae melemparkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Xiumin dan berhasil ditangkap olehnya.

"Kau hebat hyung,baru 2 hari kau mengajariku dan aku sudah lancar,kalau begini aku yakin bisa mendapatkan juara itu" kata Xiumin sambil duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Aniya,bukan aku yang hebat. Kau yang hebat karena sangat cepat menyerap materi yang kuberikan Xiu" kata Jongdae.

"Hyung,sudah sore. Eomma tadi berpesan jangan pulang terlalu malam. Boleh aku minta ijin untuk pulang?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tentu,mau kuantar?" Tawar Jongdae.

"Eh tidak usah,nanti merepotkan" kata Xiumin.

"Tak usah sungkan,lihat langit agak mendung. Nanti kau bisa kehujanan di jalan. Lagi pula namja manis sepertimu rawan diculik kalau pulang sendiri hahaha" Jongdae terkekeh dan tidak menyadari ada semburat merah tipis di pipi Xiumin.

'Aigo,aku sudah biasa dibilang manis. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah malu begini. Jangan,Xiumin. Jangan biarkan Chen hyung melihat wajah merahmu itu. Pikirkan sesuatu,ya pikirkan sesuatu. Pikirkan akuntansi. Jurnal umum,buku besar,kertas kerja' Xiumin asik sendiri dengan pikirannya dan cara Xiumin barusan berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipinya digantikan oleh raut wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Hei,aku merasa seperti berbicara dengan angin" Jongdae menyindir Xiumin yang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"E-eh maaf hyung. Aku.. aku lapar. Ya aku lapar. Kalau lapar aku akan tiba tiba terbengong seperti tadi hehe" Xiumin menampilkan deretan gigi imutnya.

"Dihari pertama aku mengajar juga kau mengaku sedang lapar ketika aku bertanya kau bergumam tentang apa. Kau selalu lapar ya?" Jongdae terkekeh.

"Eum ya begitulah,habisnya latihan kan menguras banyak tenaga hyung" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pantas pipimu berisi begini" Jongdae mencubit kedua pipi Xiumin dan membuat yang punya pipi neronta minta dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak menyangka pipimu sangat elastis Xiu,menggemaskan sekali" Jongdae bertambah gemas dan semakin keras mencubit pipi Xiumin.

"Ya tapi ini sakit! Lepas lepas!" Xiumin memukul mukul lengan Jongdae.

"Baiklah baiklah" Jongdae melepaskan cubitannya dan mmbuat Xiumin bernafas lega.

"Aigoo" Xiumin melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin ruang latihan dance itu. "Pipiku merah" kata Xiumin sambil menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Berhenti bersikap imut atau aku akan mencubitmu lagi Xiu" Jongdae gemas dengan pose Xiumin yang menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Andwae! Ini saja masih sakit tau! Jadi tidak mengantarku pulang?" Kata Xiumin saat melihat langit makin gelap dan sepertinya langit sudah siap menumpahkan airnya.

"Arraseo,kajja!"

.

.

Hari ini jadwal Jongdae mengajar di kelas Xiumin (dia mendapatkan jadwal mengajar hari Senin dan Kamis)

"Selamat pagi" Jingdae menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Pagiiii"  
"Pagi oppa tampan"  
"Aigoo senyummu membuatku meleleh"  
"Pak guru,mengajar saja di kelas kami seminggu penuh,aku iklas"

Begitulah beberapa suara melengking milik yeoja dan namja berstatus uke saat melihat senyuman menawan Jongdae. Sepertinya Jongdae mulai punya fans walaupun dia baru mengajar di sekolah ini kurang dari seminggu.

Tapi diantara kegaduhan di kelas ini ada aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang yang ada di kelas ini. Xiumin sedang diam sambil menunduk mendengar teriakan fans fans gila Jongdae.

'Kenapa rasanya aneh begini,Chen hyung bukan milikmu Xiu kenapa kau harus kesal' kata Xiumin dalam hati.

"Semangat kalian lebih meningkat ya ,itu bagus. Itu berarti kalian siap menerima pelajaran dariku. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan mengabsen kalian dulu" Jongdae membuka buku daftar absennya dan menyebutkan nama nama muridnya.

"Terakhir.. Kim Minseok?"

"Disini" kata Xiumin tanpa mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau sakit Xiu? Atau kau sedang lapar?" Terdengar beberapa murid terkikik dengan kalimat jongdae yang terakhir.

"Jangan pedulikan aku dan lanjutkan saja pelajaranmu hyung" kata Xiumin malas.

"Mana bisa begitu" Jongdae mendekat ke bangku Xiumin.

"Kau sakit? Kau lebih lemas dari sebelumnya" Jongdae meletakkan tangannya di kening lalu ke leher Xiumin untuk memeriksa apakah suhu tubuh Xiumin hangat atau tidak.

"Hmm suhunya normal. Atau aku yang salah memeriksanya ya? Coba sekali lagi" kali ini Jongdae menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Xiumin dan membuat beberapa yeoja disana menahan jeritan mereka,bahkan beberapa namja tipikal uke menganga melihat kejadian itu secara live.

Mata Xiumin membulat menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari gurunya sendiri. Dia dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan jongdae yang sedang menutup mata untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Tidak panas tapi kau terlihat lemas,mau ke ruang kesehatan?" Kata Jongdae setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"T-tidak,aku hanya mengantuk saja. S-sudahlah mulai saja pelajarannya" Xiumin terbata sambil berpura pura membolak balik halaman buku paket setebal 5cm itu secara asal.

"Hm baiklah,kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku bahalan 143" Jongdae berjalan menuju ke depan kelas.

"Betapa beruntungnya dirimu Xiu" kata Luna yang duduk dibelakang Xiumin.

"Apanya yang beruntung? Biasa saja." bisik Xiumin.

"Xiu,ajari aku biar diperlakukan begitu dong" kali ini murid yang duduk disebelah kiri Xiumin dengan nametag 'Sulli' yang berbisik.

"Ajari apa? Ada ada saja" kata Xiumin.

"Kalian cocok. Kuharap kalian akan menjadi pasangan hihihi" kali ini si Jongmin,yeoja fujoshi yang duduk di sebelah kanan Xiumin yang berbisik.

"Ya! Harapan macam apa itu?!" Kali ini suara Xiumin terdengar oleh seluruh orang di kelas itu.

"Ada masalah Xiu?" Jongdae melihat ke arah Xiumin.

"Tidak,Jongmin tadi bercanda sampai mengagetkanku" kata Xiumin.

"Aku yang salah oppa,maafkan aku" kata Jongmin mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah,lain kali jangan mengagetkan Xiumin lagi ne" kata Jongdae sambil melanjutkan menulis materi dengan rumus rumus yang rumit di papan tulis.

"Tuh dia membelamu Xiu,apa kalian pernah berkencan hm?" Bisik jongmin dengan senyuman khas fujoshi yang sedang menggoda pasangan yaoi favorit mereka.

"Diamlah jong,aku dan dia hanya sebatas murid dan guru" Xiumin berkata tanpa menggerakkan giginya. Mungkin dia lelah(?)

"Baiklah,tapi kalau kalian benar benar menjadi pasangan aku akan jadi shipper kalian nomer 1" Jongmin mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Xiumin yang hanya dibalas tatapan aneh dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Pelajaran kini berlangsung dengan tenang sebelum Luna mendapati sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sst,resletingnya" Luna berbisik kepada Suzy yang tak sengaja didengar oleh Suho,lalu Suho memberi tahu Lay dan lay memberi tahu Baekhyun lalu begitu seterusnya sampai seluruh kelas penuh dengan bisikan bisikan gaib(?)

"Kenapa?" Xiumin berbisik ke Luna.

"Resleting celana Jongdae oppa" kata Luna.

Xiumin melihat ke celana Jongdae dan ternyata... RESLETING JONGDAE TERBUKA.

Astaga mata Xiumin seketika membulat. Saat berdiri memang tidak terlalu terlihat,tapi setelah Jongdae membungkuk... Astaga kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahunya.

"Kalian kenapa berbisik bisik? Apa ada yang tidak kalian mengerti?" Jongdae menatap bingung murid muridnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"B-bukan oppa... itu..." Dasom,yeoja yang duduk di bangku paling depan ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya,tapi lidahnya tiba tiba kaku.

"Itu apa? Ada apa?" Jongdae semakin bingung.

"Itu.. aduh..." sekarang giliran Jongmin yang mau berbicara,tapi kondisinya sama seperti Dasom.

Melihat semua muridnya terbata bata dengan wajah yang memerah membuat Jongdae makin bingung. Kenapa murid muridnya?

"Xiu,kau saja yang bilang" kata Jongmin.

Jongdae melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya ke Xiumin.

"Itu... R-resleting c-celanamu hyung" Xiumin merutuki dirinya yang berbicara dengan terbaca dan sudah dipastikan wajah xiumin sangat meran sekarang.

Jongdae melihat ke arah resletingnya dan ternyata resletingnya terbuka.

"OMO!" Jongdae segera membalik badannya menghadap ke papan tulis lalu menaikkan(?) resletingnya.

Terdengar murid murid yeoja yang terkikik dengan wajah memerah,serta namja namja bertipe seme sedang tertawa terbahak. Sedangkan Xiumin,dia merutuki mulutnya yang berkata seperti itu. Xiumin menyandarkan keningnya ke meja dengan bergumam 'pabo pabo pabo'

Jongdae malu bukan main,wajahnya benar benar merah sekarang. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa dengan hal sekecil itu.

"Aigo aku malu sekali" Jongdae membenturkan kepalanya ke papan tulis dan membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa sangat keras. Kali ini Xiumin juga ikut tertawa.

"Ya! Diam! Harga diriku terinjak injak" Jongdae berbicara serius namun yang ada murid muridnya tertawa terbahak sampai Xiumin sendiri terbatuk batuk.

"Xiu! Maju kedepan" Jongdae menunjuk Xiumin dengan nada yang cukup keras membuat seisi kelas tiba tiba hening.

Xiumin maju dengan perlahan dan sampailah dia didepan Jongdae.

"Kau membuatku malu,kau harus kuhukum" kata Jongdae.

"Bukan salahku kalau resletingmu terbuka hyung" kata Xiumin membela dirinya.

"Tapi kau tertawa paling keras sampai terbatuk tadi. Rasakan ini" Jongdae mencubit gemas kedua pipi Xiumin dan membuat Xiumin meronta minta dilepaskan.

Jongmin yang fujoshi dengan sigap mengabadikan momen berharga ini dengan kamera ponselnya. Tanpa diketahui Jongdae dan Xiumin tentunya.

"Aahh manis sekaliii" Jongmin menahan teriakannya. Jongmin mengirimkan beberapa hasil jepretannya yang menurutnya bagus ke grup geng fujoshi di sekolahnya. Maklum kalau dikelas,Jongmin fujoshi sendiri jadi untuk menyalurkan hasrat(?) kebahagiaan karena menemukan couple yaoi baru di sekolahnya dia membagi fotonya dengan beberapa fujoshi di kelas lain.

Baiklah tinggalkan fujoshi ini.

Di sisi lain banyak yeoja dan namja tertipe uke yang menatap iri ke arah Xiumin. Selamat Xiumin,kau sudah 2 kali membuat teman sekelasmu sendiri cemburu.

"Ampun hyung! Lepaskan aduh sakit sekali" Xiumin meronta dari tadi tapi Jongdae tidak menunjukkan respon apa apa tentang ucapannya.

"Pipimu elastis sekali Xiu. Kurasa mencubit pipimu adalah hobi baruku" Jongdae tak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Xiumin.

"Oppa kau mau mengajar atau berlovey dovey dengan Xiumin?" Celetuk Soyu.

"Biarkan saja mereka begitu,lihatlah mereka manis" kata Jongmin.

"Oppa aku juga mau" kali ini Luna yang berbicara dan dihadiahi serangan bola kertas ke arahnya.

"Ya! Aku manusia bukan tempat sampah!" Luna menggerutu.

"Hahaha sedikit main main kurasa tidak masalah" kata Jongdae.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mencubit pipiku hyung" kata Xiumin tak terima.

"Baiklah nanti aku traktir kau makan apapun yang kau suka sebagai permintaan maaf. Kau boleh kembali duduk Xiumin" kata Jongdae.

"Sepuasnya?" Tanya Xiumin dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Iya sepuasnya,sudah kembali ke tempat dudukmu" kata Jongdae yang langsung dituruti oleh Xiumin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Reading ^^**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dan Jongdae ingat perkataan terakhirnya sebelum dia keluar dari kelas Xiumin

"Temui aku saat pulang sekolah di kantin jika kau mau aku menepati janjiku untuk mentraktirmu"

Dia menatap jam tangannya,ini sudah jam 14.20 berarti bel pulang sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu.

"Mungkin Xiumin sudah menunggu lama" gumam Jongdae. Dia merapikan setumpuk kertas berisi latihan para muridnya di beberapa kelas lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin.

Other side

"Ini,kau mentraktirku bakpao jadi aku balas mentraktir jus strawberry" Xiumin memberikan segelas jus strawberry ke Jongmin.

Mereka memang sering begitu,mereka memang sahabat akrab walaupun Jongmin sering meledek atau menggoda Xiumin karena wajahnya sangat manis dan sangat cocok menjadi uke. Mereka bersahabat sudah semenjak kelas menengah pertama,tak jarang mereka dikira sepasang kekasih karena mereka sering melakukan skinship saat berdua.

Mata Jongmin berbinar melihat minuman kesukaannya. Tanpa basa basi dia mengambil jus itu dan meminumnya hingga kini tinggal setengah gelas.

"Jus strawberry memang yang terbaik! Gomawo xiuxiu" Jongmin mengacak rambut Xiumin dengan gemas.

"Kau harus bersyukur punya sahabat sepertiku Jong" Xiumin mengacak balik rambut Jongmin dan membuat rambut Jongmin yang dikuncir kuda menjadi berantakan.

"Ya!" Jongmin mencubit pinggang Xiumin sementara yang dicubit meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku? Kan impas,kau mengacak rambutku dan aku mengacak rambutmu" Xiumin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jongmin.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tiba tiba sebuah suara mengganggu kegiatan Jongmin dan Xiumin.

"Aigoo Jongdae oppa! Mau mentraktir Xiumin ya? Yaampun kau bertanggung jawab sekali" Jongmin menunjukkan mata berbinarnya ke arah Jongdae.

"Seperti kau tak pernah mentraktirku saja" Xiumin menyentil jidat Jongmin.

"Jangan samakan traktiranku dengan traktirannya bodoh! Baiklah aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kalian,aku pulang saja ne" Jongmin berdiri dan memakai tas dipundaknya,bersiap pergi.

"Tak usah Jong,ayo kau kutraktir juga" kata Jongdae.

"Tidak usah,oppa. Belikan saja orang ini makanan sebanyak banyaknya" Tangan Jongmin mencubit pipi Xiumin.

"Hihi baiklah annyeong,semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" Jongmin segera melarikan diri sebelum Xiumin melakukan pembalasan padanya.

"Aish anak itu" Xiumin menggerutu pelan sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Kalian lucu,seperti kakak adik" kata Jongdae.

"Benarkah? Kukira hyung akan mengatakan kami seperti kekasih. Banyak orang yang mengira kita couple" kata Xiumin.

"Awalnya juga kukira begitu saat kalian saling mengacak rambut satu sama lain" kata Jongdae.

"Hyung melihat itu?" Tanya Xiumin dengan mata yang dibulatkan.

"Yah,aku baru pernah melihatmu sedekat itu dengan seorang yeoja. Selama ini kan aku hanya melihatmu sendirian saja" kata Jongdae.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman hyung. Aku dan Jongmin sudah akrab sejak sekolah menengah pertama"

"Berarti kau mengenalnya dengan baik ya" kata Jongdae.

"Tentu. Dia fujoshi dan dia sering meledekku seperti yeoja dan dia bilang aku sangat cocok jadi uke. Bahkan semenjak melihatmu memperlakukanku sepertu dikelas tadi dia berkata kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih" omel Xiumin.

Jongdae terbatuk mendengar omelan Xiumin tadi.

'Apakah perlakuanku terlalu menjurus ya?'

"Hyung kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Xiumin melihat Jongdae terbatuk.

"Iya,tenggorokanku kurang enak hari ini" kata Jongdae berbohong.

"Apa kau kelelahan? Kita tidak usah latihan saja hari ini ya?" Kata Xiumin.

"Enak saja,lombanya tinggal menghitung hari. Pesanlah makanan yang kau mau setelah ini kita latihan" kata Jongdae.

"Hyung tidak makan?" Tanya Xiumin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pesankan aku apa saja yang kau pesan" Jongdae mengulas senyumnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Berkali kali Jongdae menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengusap sudut bibir Xiumin yang berisi remah roti ataupun bekas susu. Dia takut kalau Xiumin lama lama akan risih dengannya.

'Jangan jangan aku sudah jadi pedofil' Jongdae bergumam.

.  
.

Mereka sudah berganti baju kini hanya memakai baju kaos polos dan celana selutut.

"Kau menarilah dan jangan berhenti sebelum aku yang menyuruhmu" kata Jongdae sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Xiumin.

"Mwo? Kau tak ikut bergerak bersamaku seperti biasanya?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Yang lomba kan kau,bukan aku. Kalau melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun kau harus mengulang dari awal ya" kata Jongdae bersiap menghidupkan musiknya.

"Ya! Peraturan macam apa itu?!" Protes Xiumin.

"Lombanya 3 hari lagi,jangan protes lagi atau aku akan memberikan hukuman kalau kau melakukan kesalahan." Xiumin langsung bungkam dan hanya menurut perkataan Jongdae.

Musik mulai dimainkan dan tubuh Xiumin secara otomatis bergerak sesuai koreo yang dia buat dengan sedikit renovasi dari Jongdae. Dia menatap serius pantulan dirinya di cermin ruangan latihan. Tapi entah kenapa mata Xiumin sesekali melirik ke arah Jongdae. Melihat Jongdar yang menatapnya dengan intens membuat Xiumin agak kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Ya! Itu salah" kata Jongdae menghentikan musiknya.

Xiumin merutuki dirinya yang kehilangan konsentrasi hanya karena melihat ke arah Jongdae. Baiklah dia memang tampan dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat Xiumin latihan dengan serius. Uri baozi mulai menyukai guru muda itu,eh?

"Ulang. Konsentrasilah Xiu" Jongdae menghidupkan musiknya dari awal yang dengan terpaksa Xiumin mulai menari dari awal lagi.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya nasib Xiumin sedang tidak bagus. Pikirannya tentang lomba yang tinggal menghitung hari berhasil membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Xiumin tidak sadar kalau kakinya salah melangkah dan akhirnya dia terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang.

Tapi belum sempat punggungnya menyentuh lantai,dia merasakan punggungnya menghantam sesuatu yang agak lembut.

"Apa yang membuatmu terbengong begitu hm?"

Xiumin membuka matanya dan dia baru sadar kalau bahu dan kepalanya kini ada di atas paha Jongdae.

"Kau menari lalu berbalik badan dan tiba tiba kau terjatuh,untung saja ada aku" kata Jongdae.

Xiumin tetap terbengong sampai dia merasa hidungnya ditarik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongdae yang mencubit hidungnya.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Xiumin menjauhkan tangan Jongdae dari hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau kira menari dengan terbengong begitu bisa membuatmu menjadi juara 1?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Diamlah hyung! Aku pusing" Xiumin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ngomong ngomong,Xiumin masih tidur di pangkuan Jongdae bukan? Uri baozi sengaja melakukannya kah? Tapi itu bukan salahnya kan? Bukannya Jongdae yang mengikhlaskan pahanya ditiduri Xiumin?

"Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan dancenya. Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak.. hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan perlombaannya" Xiumin masih nyaman berbaring di pangkuan Jongdae.

"Memikirkan perlombaan atau memikirkanku?" Jongdae tersenyum geli.

"Enak saja!" Xiumin memprotes sambil merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Buktinya kau tadi diam diam melihatku kan? Aku tau itu" Jongdae tersenyum geli.

"Enak saja! Kau juga melihatku bahkan secara terang terangan,hyung" kata Xiumin memprotes.

"Aku kan memperhatikanmu,itu berbeda lagi" Jongdae menyentil kening Xiumin. Yang hanya dibalas dengan raut wajah cemberut Xiumin yang... demi Tuhan itu sangat menggemaskan!

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau hyung melihatku seperti itu" Xiumin tertunduk.

"Memang kenapa? Saat lomba nanti ada banyak orang yang menontonmu" kata Jongdae.

"Bukan begitu.. hanya saja aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau hyung menatapku secara intens begitu" Xiumin membuat pola lingkaran kasat mata dengan jarinya di lantai ruang latihan.

'Dia ini manusia atau apa? Waktu itu dia dingin sekali dan sekarang dia bertindak imut begini? Ah persetan dengan pedofil,demi apapun dia sangat manis'

"Baiklah aku akan melihatmu dari samping saja. Tapi kali ini harus benar tanpa cacat sedikitpun dan kau harus fokus" kata Jongdae berpindah ke samping ruangan.

Akhirnya Xiumin mendapatkan kembali konsentrasinya,buktinya dia kini menari tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun.

Beberapa jam berlalu,Xiumin berkali kali melakukan latihan dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik bahkan dia tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Itu baru muridku" Jongdae mengacak rambut Xiumin dengan gemas.

"Ayo pulang,aku yang antar" kata Jongdae lagi.

"Em sebenarnya.. eomma dan appaku sedang keluar kota hyung,aku tidak berani tinggal sendiri. Aku bisa saja sih menginap di rumah bibi tapi jarak rumah bibi ke sekolah cukup jauh.. boleh aku menginap di rumah hyung?" Xiumin berbicara dengan pelan di akhir kalimat. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup mengatakan ingin menginap.

"Boleh saja,tapi ada syaratnya" kata Jongdae.

"Apa? Apapun syaratnya aku mau memenuhinya" kata Xiumin dengan mata berbinar.

"Bantu aku memeriksa hasil test kelas X dan buatkan makan malam untukku dan untukmu" kata Jongdae.

"Aku mau! Aku sering membuatkan makan malam untuk eomma dan appa" kata Xiumin.

"Baiklah pertama tama kau harus pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti dan mandi" kata Jongdae.

"Kajja!" Xiumin menarik tangan Jongdae.

.

"Hyung ini tempat tinggalmu atau perpustakaan?" Xiumin melihat disekelilinnya ada rak buku yang dipenuhi buku buju tebal dan besar.

"Tentu saja tempat tinggalku,nah sekarang kau mandilah. Pakai kamar mandi di kamarku saja" kata Jongdae sambil menutup kembali pintu tempat tinggalnya.

"Kamar hyung yang mana?" Tanya Xiumin masih sibuk memandangi kumpulan buku buku tebal milik Jongdae.

"Tepat didepanmu" kata Jongdae.

"Oh iya,aku tidak lihat padahal pintunya terbuka" Xiumin hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Atau kau mau kumandikan?" Tanya Jongdae dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"T-tidak terimakasih" kata Xiumin sambil mengilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Jongdae.

.

Xiumin keluar dari kamar mandi Jongdae dengan handuk di lehernya. Tiba tiba matanya membulat sempurna melihat Jongdae topless tepat didepannya.

"H-hyung?!" Xiumin mematung.

"Kenapa? Aku menunggumu" kata Jongdae.

"M-menunggu? Untuk a-apa?"

"Menunggu selesai mandi lah,aku juga mau mandi" Jongdae mendekat ke arah Xiumin yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Minggirlah,Xiu. Kau mau mandi lagi bersamaku hm?" Jongdae menyentil kening Xiumin.

"T-tidak terimakasih,aku mau buat makan malam dulu" Xiumin segera melesat keluar kamar Jongdae dan mencari dimana letak dapurnya.

"Dia menarik" Jongdae tersenyum melihat tingkah Xiumin dan setelahnya dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

**TBC**

**Hey annyeong ^^)/**

**Mianhae karena late updatenya **

**Udah updatenya lama,ceritanya makin gaje gini lagi -_-**

**Makasi ya karena udah sempet baca ff gaje ini,apa lagi yang udah review trus ngefollow sama ngefavoritin /NGAREP WEI NGAREP/**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya nanti bakal diusahain buat fast update ^^**

**Oiya jangan lupa cek fict lainku ya,kalo gamau juga gak maksa sih .-.**

**Yaudah lah have a nice day ^^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Reading^^**

"Hyung,aku sudah selesai memeriksa semuanya"

Xiumin menaruh 5 tumpukan kertas yang berisi jawaban tes matematika kelas 10 alias angkatan juniornya. Jongdae dan Xiumin membagi tugas memeriksa tes,Xiumin memeriksa kelas 10 dan Jongdae memeriksa kelas 11.

"Baiklah terimakasih Xiu" Jongdae masih tetap memeriksa hasil tes kelas 11 dengan kaca mata minusnya.

"Apa ada lagi yang harus kukerjakan?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak ada. Tunggu aku selesai memeriksa hasil tes angkatanmu dulu" kata Jongdae. Masih tersisa 2 tumpukan kertas disana.

"Mau aku bantu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak usah,soal angkatanmu kan objektif jadi aku bisa sendiri" kata Jongdae.

"Hm baiklah" Xiumin menopang dagunya di meja kerja atau bisa dibilang meja belajar Jongdae dan pandangannya mengarah ke Jongdae yang sedang serius memeriksa tes.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" Tanya Jongdae yang masih memerijsa kertas jawaban tes murid muridnya. Ini kertas terakhir.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu hyung?" Xiumin berkedip dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau melihatku sampai tidak berkedip begitu" kata Jongdae sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangan sambil melihat ke arah Xiumin yang masih menyandarkan dagunya di meja.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Xiumin menegakkan badannya.

"Jangan terlalu intens melihatku,nanti kau suka padaku kan aku yang repot" kata Jongdae sambil membereskan kertas kertas yang dia periksa. Sementara Xiumin hanya terdiam drngan wajah memerah.

"Siapa yang suka padamu?! Aku biasa saja" kata Xiumin.

"Matamu yang mengatakannya dengan jelas" kata Jongdae kembali ke posisi menopang dagunya.

"Mataku tidak bisa bicara" Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Terserah kau saja. Intinya aku tidak mau menanggung kalau akhirnya kau suka padaku" kata Jongdae menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ternyata kalau di rumah kau menyebalkan. Kukira kau orang yang berwibawa" Xiumin menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Berwibawa atau tidak kau akan tetap suka padaku" kata Jongdae

"Mana mungkin! Tidak akan!" Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey Xiumin" panggil Jongdae.

"Ap-" Xiumin terdiam saat Jingdae dengan sengaja memberikan wink ke arah Xiumin.

"I-itu menjijikkan! Ish aku mau ke kamar saja!" Xiumin berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Jongdae. Sementara Jongdae hanya tertawa kencang.

.

"Xiu kemarilah" teriak Jongdae dari meja belajarnya karena Xiumin sedang ada di kamarnya.

"Kalau hyung mau menjahiliku lagi aku tidak mau" Xiumin berteriak dari arah kamar Jongdae.

"Kali ini serius Xiu" kata Jongdae tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Xiumin.

"Cepat kemari atau aku yang menghampirimu?" Kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah baiklah" Xiumin menyerah.

"Waeyo hyung?" Xiumin duduk bersebrangan dengan Jongdae.

Jongdae menyerahkah selembar kertas. Kertas jawaban Xiumin saat tes matematika tempo hari.

"M-mwo?! 48?!" Mata Xiumin membulat.

"Apa saja yang kau pelajari hah?" Tanya Jongdae.

"I-ini pasti salah. Tidak mungkin!" Xiumin mengambil kunci jawaban dari tangan Jongdae dan memeriksa kembali hasil tesnya dan ternyata hasilnya sama.

"Kau terlalu sering memikirkanku ya?" Kata Jongdae.

"Ya! Mana mungkin! Saat itu... astaga saat itu aku mengerjakannya setengah sadar karena mengantuk" kata Xiumin.

"Dari semua angkatan kelas 11 hanya kau yang nilainya dibawah standar Xiu" kata Jongdae serius.

"M-maafkan aku. Apa ada cara memperbaiki nilaiku? Tes ulang atau apapun aku mau" kata Xiumin.

"Nanti akan kupikirkan" Jongdae berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung kumohon" Xiumin mengekori Jongdae hingga ke kasurnya.

"Aku akan lakukan apa saja! Apapun itu! Tapi kumohon perbaiki nilaiku" Xiumin memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa saja?" Jongdae menyinggungkan senyumnya.

"Iya! Apa saja! Apapun yang kau mau!" Kata Xiumin.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Jongdae menatao intens dari mata turun ke bibir lalu ke dada Xiumin dan terakhir..

"YAK! GURU MESUM! PERMINTAAN MACAM APA ITU?!" Xiumin memukuli Jongdae dengan guling yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Hei aku hanya bercanda Xiu! Sudah sudah!" Jongdae menarik pakda guling yang dipegang Xiumin.

"Aku hanya bercanda,kau ini serius sekali" kata Jongdae setelah mengamankan guling yang dipakai Xiumin untuk memukulinya.

"Aku kan sedang serius! Aku lebih suka sikapmu di sekolah!" Kata Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sudah bilang akan kupikirkan,mungkin besok aku akan memberitaumu. Sudah lebih baik kau tidur sekarang,besok masih harus sekolah" kata Jongdae.

"Hyung,aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Xiumin bingung.

"Di sebelahku" Jongdae menggeser posisi tidurnya dan menyisakan tempat untuk Xiumin.

"Kalau tidak cukup bagaimana?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Kau bisa menindihku atau aku yang menindihmu" kata Jongdae sambil menutup matanya. Sebelumnya dia sudah menyimpan kaca mata minusnya di meja belajarnya.

"Hyung aku serius!" Xiumin menghela nafas.

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya Xiu,sudah tidur saja aku yakin cukup kok" kata Jongdae.

Xiumin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jongdae dan benar apa kata Jongdae,tempatnya cukup untuk Xiumin.

"Hyung"

"Apa?"

"Janji kan setelah aku memenuhi syaratmu,nilaiku akan naik"

"Ya aku janji" kata Jongdae malas.

"Tapi.. syaratnya jangan susah susah ya hyung" kata Xiumin menatap langit langit kamar Jongdae.

"Kau ini sudah nilai jelek,minta toleransi pula" kata Jongdae.

"Ish tidak usah dibilang nilai jeleknya!" Kata Xiumin.

"Memang kau mau syarat yang bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Yang mudah mudah" kata Xiumin dengan wajah tanoa dosanya.

"Bagaimana kalau syarat yang tadi aku katakan saja hm?" Jongdae melirik Xiumin.

"Syarat pertama? A-aku tidak mau! Hyung mesum!" Kata Xiumin.

"Ayolah sehabis itu nilaimu akan tuntas" Jongdae terduduk dan mengurung Xiumin diantara kedua lengannya. Wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Xiumin,semakin lama wajahnya semakin mendekat dan wajah Xiumin semakin memerah.

"T-tidak mau! Apa apaan kau hyung! Aku masih suci!" Xiumin mendorong Jongdae dan segera terduduk dengan kedua tangan disilangkan didepan dadanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda,kau ini serius sekali. Ayo tidur" Jongdae kembali tertidur dan kali ini memunggungi Xiumin.

'Sial,hampir saja lepas kendali' batin Jongdae.

Sementara Xiumin masih terduduk dengan detak jantung yang bergemuruh.

"Aku tidak percaya denganmu hyung" kata Xiumin berdiri menuju sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Akhirnya Xiumin memutuskan tidur di sofa karena takut Jongdae akan melakukan yang iya-iya saat dia tidur.

.

Pelan pelan Xiumin membuka matanya. Seingatnya dia tidur di sofa kenapa rasanya sofa ini luas sekali.

"Eh?! Ini?" Xiumin segera terduduk. Ini bukan sofa. Ini kasur Jongdae.

"Suda bangun?" Chen keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"K-kenapa aku ada di sini? Seingatku kemarin aku... apa yang terjadi?!" Xiumin menatap shock ke arah Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Xiu? Kalau aku tidak memindahkanmu bisa bisa sekarang ini punggung dan pinggangmu sakit" kata Jongdae.

"Em.. Hyung tidak melakukan apa apa kan selain memindahkanku?" Xiumin menatap takut ke arah Jongdae.

"Selain itu aku tidur denganmu. Tidur dalam artian sesungguhnya" Jongdae berjalan menuju tempat untuk menggantung baju,mengambil bathrobe yang ternyata lupa dia bawa saat mandi dan langsung memakainya.

"Cepat mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" kata Jongdae keluar dari kamar,meninggakan Xiumin sendiri.

"Dia benar benar tidak melakukan apapun kan?" Xiumin menatap nanar ke arah pintu yang baru saja Jongdae tutup.

"Aku mendengarnya Xiu~" teriak Jongdae.

Dengan segera Xiumin berlari menuju ke kamar mandi,takut Jongdae akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terprediksi lainnya.

.

"Hyung aku mau jalan kaki saja" kata Xiumin.

"Tidak mau,aku tidak mengijinkanmu. Cepat naik" Jongdae sudah duduk diatas motornya.

"Aish kalau nanti jadi tontonan anak anak di sekolah bagaimana?" Kata Xiumin.

"Kau cukup menutup wajahmu atau kau bisa mengatakan kalau kita sudah menikah" kata Jongdae asal.

"Enak saja menikah!" Xiumin memukul lengan Jongdae.

"Sudahlah cepat naik,mumpung masih pagi jadi sekolah masih sepi" kata Jongdae.

"Aish baiklah baiklah" akhirnya Xiumin mengalah.

"Hyung,jangan cepat ce- WAAAAA" Xiumin refleks memeluk pinggang Jongdae karena Jongdae langsung mengebut begitu saja.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ngebut hyung" kata Xiumin sambil turun dari motor Jongdae dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Tak apa,aku mau mencetak rekor pergi ke sekolah tercepat. Lihat kita hanya butuh waktu 2 menit untuk sampai di sini" kata Jongdae bangga.

"Kalau mau mencetak rekor,lakukanlah sendiri dan tidak usah mengajakku" kata Xiumin kesal. Rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi jadi berantakan.

"Kenapa kau malah marah" Jongdae mengacak rambut Xiumin.

"Ya! Jangan menambah rusak tataan rambutku!" Xiumin memegang tangan Jongdae yang mengacak rambutnya.

"Ini lebih baik dari pada tataan rambutmu yang seperti bapak bapak tadi Xiu" kata Jongdae.

"Aish terserah,aku mau ke kelas dulu" kata Xiumin.

"Jangan lupa latihan seperti biasa Xiu" kata Jongdae.

"Aku tau" kata Xiumin melangkah menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mianhae kalo ceritanya makin aneh /bow/ TT**

**Ini makin gaje sumpaahhhhhhh hueeee**

**Oh iya buat ChenMin EX-Ochy** **yang nanya aku namja atau yeoja jawabannya adalah aku... genderless wkwk gadeng aku yeoja tapi banyak yang meragukan aku yeoja/? wkwk salam kenal ne :)**

**Reviewnya juseyo? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Teacher**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Ekhem"

Baru saja Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas,satu satunya orang yang sudah ada di kelas selain dirinya adalah Jongmin.

Xiumin hanya berjalan dengan malas menuju bangkunya.

"Akhem" Jongmin menarik kursinya mendekati bangku Xiumin.

"Apa Jong? Aku sedang tidak mood" kata Xiumin.

"Tidak mood? Kulihat kau dibonceng Jongdae oppa,kenapa kau malah tidak mood?" Jongmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"K-kau melihatnya?" Xiumin menatap Jongmin dengan pandangan horor.

"Aku bahkan memotretnya. Yaampun mood booster" kata Jongmin menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Jong kumohon jangan kau sebarkan ke siapaun. Terutama teman teman fujoshimu kumohoonnn" kata Xiumin memelas dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tenang saja,rahasiamu aman" Jongmin mengacak rambut Xiumin. Kebiasaan Jongmin kalau gemas dengan tingkah Xiumin.

"Jong,kau tau kan lombanya tinggal 2 hari lagi" kata Xiumin.

"Tentu saja. Kostum dan semua perlengkapanmu kan aku yang atur" kata Jongmin.

"Aku takut Jong" kata Xiumin menyandarkan dagunya di meja.

"Tahun lalu kau juga takut dan akhirnya kau dapat juara 2. Ini biasa terjadi kan?" Kata Jongmin masih tetap mengacak acak rambut Xiumin.

"Iya tapi.. kali ini aku benar benar takut" kata Xiumin.

"Ada aku,dan... ada Jongdae oppa" Jongmin sengaja berbisik di akhir kalimat.

"Jongmin!" Xiumin terduduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ekhem,maaf mengganggu acara kakak adik ini" kata Jongdae menyenderkan bahunya di pintu kelas Xiumin.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Minseok.

"Kemari Xiu" Jongdae menggerakkan tangannya mengistaratkan Xiumin mendekat.

"Kenapa?" Xiumin mendekat dan sekarang dia tepat didepan Jongdae.

"Hmm aku mau ke kantin saja~" Jongmin berjalan keluar pintu melewati Xiumin dan Jongdae. Tapi saat dia tepat ada di belakang Xiumin,Jongmin sengaja mendorong punggung Xiumin cukup kuat hingga Xiumin terdorong.

Tepat saat Xiumin terdorong,Jongdae sempat memegang kedua lengan Xiumin agar dia tidak jatuh,tapi Xiumin terdorong terlalu kuat sampai menyebabkan bibir Jongdae mendarat dengan mulus di jidat Xiumin.

Mereka membeku karena terkejut,merasa ada kesempatan akhirnya Jongmin memotret mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya dia berlari menuju kantin.

Setelah tersadar Xiumin cepat cepat mundur beberapa langkah sebelum ada yang melihat mereka. Sementara Jongdae hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Em.. baju gantimu tertinggal" Jongdae menyerahkan tas kecil yang berisi baju ganti Xiumin untuk latihan dancenya nanti.

"O-oh kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa. Terimakasih hyung" Xiumin menerima tasnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Yasudah.. aku kembali dulu" kata Jongdae.

"Iya" balas Xiumin singkat.

"Belajar yang benar" Jongdae sempat mengacak rambut Xiumin sebentar lalu kembali ke ruang guru,menyiapkan materi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

.

"Jadi untuk campuran zat kimia ini-"

_Toktok_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat konsentrasi siswa yang awalnya tertuju pada guru killer pengajar kimia itu jadi teralihkan.

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang guru muda yang baru beberapa hari mengajar disana.

"Maaf,mengganggu. Aku ingin meminta ijin untuk Xiumin. Dia akan mengikuti lomba beberapa hari lagi" kata guru muda itu yang tak lain adalah Jongdae.

"Apa kepala sekolah sudah tau?" Tanya guru kimia itu.

"Sudah. Ini ada bukti suratnya" Jongdae memberikan surat ke guru kimia itu.

"Baiklah,Xiumin kemasi barang barangmu"

Xiumin dengan segera mengemasi barang barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Good luck" bisik Jongmin yang masih bisa didengar Xiumin. Xiumin hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan rasa lega seolah olah keluar dari penjara.

"Asik~ selamat tinggal guru galak~" Xiumin melompat lompat kecil sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi ke atas saking senangnya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan insiden tadi pagi karena sekarang mereka bertingkah normal,tidak canggung seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa saja terbebas dari pelajaran Kimia,tapi kau harus latihan sampai aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti" kata Jongdae.

"M-mwo?! Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Xiumin dengan nada protes.

"Aku yang mencarikanmu ijin dan kepala sekolah mempercayakanmu padaku. Sudah jangan banyak protes. Ayo" Jongdae merangkul Xiumin sambil berjalan menuju ruangan dance.

.

Ketika sampai di ruangan dance,setelah selesai menutup pintu Jongdae membulatkan matanya melihat Xiumin dengan polosnya membuka baju didepannya.

"Apa? Kita sesama namja kan" kata Xiumin dengan santai melepas celananya didepan Jongdae,untungnya dia memakai boxer.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kata Jongdae. Bukannya bergegas berganti baju,Xiumin malah dengan santai melipat seragamnya dan hanya menggunakan boxer.

"Aku malas kalau harus bulak balik hyung. Sekalian saja disini. Hyung mau kubantu berganti baju?" kata Xiumin berjalan mendekati Jongdae. Bajunya sama sekali belum terpakai. Hanya boxer yang terpasang di pinggangnya.

Mata Jongdae terkunci ke arah Xiumin. Apa Xiumin punya kepribadian ganda? Kenapa sifatnya selalu berubah ubah?

"Hyung? Hyung kau melamun?" ketika Jongdae tersadar,Xiumin ternyata masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dengan lengkap.

'Sial hanya hayalan'

"Ah tidak kok. Aku ganti baju dulu" Jongdae berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi di dekat sana.

"Aish apa boleh buat" Jobgdae menatap miris ke adik kecilnya yang sudah setengah menegang. Dengan terpaksa Jongdae harus 'menidurkan' kembali adik kecilnya dengan tangan.

.

"Chen hyung kenapa lama sekali" Xiumin terduduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Dia sudah selesai berganti baju dari tadi tapi Jongdae belum keluar juga. Padahal Jongdae yang lebih dulu bilang mau mengganti baju.

"Engh~"

"Eh?" Xiumin menatap bingung pintu kamar mandi yang Jongdae masuki.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa suaranya aneh?" Xiumin mulai penasaran dan mendekati pintu kamar mandi di ruangan dance itu.

"Hyung? Hyung tidak apa apa?" Xiumin mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

"Ehm tidak apa apa. Tunggu sebentar lagihh"

"Hyung kenapa suaramu aneh? Aku masuk ya?" Kata Xiumin.

"Jangan! A-aku sudah selesai,tunggu beberapa menit lagi" kata Jongdae.

Akhirnya Xiumin duduk di tempatnya tadi sambil berpikir apa yang dilakukan Jongdae.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang berganti baju yang mengeluarkan suara aneh" kata Xiumin sambil menggoyang goyangkan kakinya.

"Jangan jangan pakaian Jongdae hyung kekecilan" kata Xiumin dengan polosnya.

Tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Hyung tidak apa apa? Kenapa hyung berkeringat?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Eh itu.. kamar mandinya panas" bohong Jongdae.

"Oh begitu,baiklah ayo mulai latihannya" kata Xiumin mulai mengambil posisi.

Jongdae menghidupkan musiknya dan seperti biasa dia memperhatikan Xiumin dari pinggir.

Sesekali Jongdae harus menelan ludahnya dengan kasar melihat pemandangan Xiumin.

Xiumin menggunakan tank top kebesaran yang sesekali bagian bahunya akan melorot dan menampilkan bahu Xiumin yang mulus. Fantasi liar kembali menghampiri kepala Jongdae tapi bagaimanapun dia harus menahan libidonya.

.

"Cukup Xiu. Latihan kali ini selesai"

Jongdae mematikan musiknya setelah tersiksa selama 1 jam menahan libidonya,kalau lebih lama lagi bisa bisa dia mati konyol karena menahan libidonya melihat baju Xiumin yang terus terusan melorot bahkan sesekali nipplenya terlihat jelas di mata Jongdae yang pastinya membuat Jongdae meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Belum lagi ketika pantat Xiumin yang padat itu bergerak gerak dan membuat tangan Jongdae gemas ingin meremasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku kan belum lelah hyung" kata Xiumin menghampiri Jongdae.

"Jangan terlalu lelah nanti sakit" kata Jongdae.

"Hmm yasudah" Kata Xiumin sambil duduk disamping Jongdae. Dia mengambil handuk kecil yang biasa dia bawa dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Xiu" panggil Jongdae tanpa menoleh.

"Wae?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Sepertinya aku tau syarat yang bagus untuk memperbaiki nilaimu" kata Jongdae.

"Jinjja? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan seks kan?" Xiumin menatap Jongdae.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dasar mesum" Jongdae menyentil jidat Xiumin.

"Yak! Yang membuat syarat mesum kan hyung!" Kata Xiumin tidak terima.

"Yah tapi yang menatap badanku saat topless tanpa kedip itu kau" Jongdae menatap wajah Xiumin yang seketika memerah.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Aish beri tau saja padaku apa syaratnya!" Kata Xiumin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah baiklah.. aku mau kau menjadi juara 1 di lomba ini maka aku akan memperbaiki nilaimu dan memberikanmu hadiah tambahan" kata Jongdae.

"J-juara 1? Tapi.." Xiumin tertunduk

"Kenapa? Syarat itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan seks kan?" Kata Jongdae.

"Iya tapi... rasanya tidak mungkin" kata Xiumin.

"Apa saja bisa menjadi mungkin kalau kau berusaha" Jongdae mengusap rambut Xiumin.

"Ringakan sedikit hyung,kumohon" Xiumin menatap Jongdae dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah baiklah,juara 2 atau 3 juga boleh. Tapi kalau juara 2 atau 3 kau hanya dapat perbaikan nilai tanpa ada hadiah tambahannya" kata Jongdae.

"Hadiah? Memang hadiah apa?"

"Hmm rahasia. Kalau kau mau hadiah kau harus jadi juara 1" kata Jongdae.

"Jangan jangan hyung mau memberiku buku matematika yang sangat tebal" kata Xiumin.

"Mana mungkin,bodoh. Kau membaca buku catatanmu sendiri saja bisa mengantuk" kata Jongdae menjitak Xiumin.

"Aish kan siapa tau" kata Xiumin.

Xiumin merogoh kantongnya,mengambil permen dari sana. Setelah itu dia membuka dan memakannya.

"Yak! jangan makan permen. Nanti kau batuk" kata Jongdae.

"Makan 1 permen saja tidak akan membuatku batuk hyung" kata Xiumin.

"Sekarang sedang musim flu,Xiu. Batuk akan mengganggumu dalam menari nanti" kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah tapi dimana aku harus membuang permen ini?" Xiumin menatap sekelilingnya.

"Jangan dibuang" kata Jongdae.

"Tadi kau bilang jangan makan permen. Sekarang kau bilang jangan dibuang,hyung kau membuatku bingung" kata Xiumin.

Tiba tiba Jongdae menekan kedua pipi Xiumin hingga bibir Xiumin terbuka. Tanpa permisi lidah Jingdae masuk ke mulut Xiumin untuk mengambil permen di mulut Xiumin dan memasukannya ke mulutnya.

"...?!" Xiumin melotot dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membuangnya jadi lebih baik permen ini untukku saja. Aku akan kembali Xiu,bersiaplah untuk pulang" Jongdae berjalan keluar pintu seolah tidak terjadi apa apa sebelumnya dan meninggalkan Xiumin yang mematung.

"A-apa apaan itu?!" Kata Xiumin setelah terbengong cukup lama.

**TBC**

**Yaampun kok makin kesini makin garing TT /nangis guling guling/**

**Mianhae ya kalau mengecewakan TT idenya surut banget huweeeeeee**

**Aku usahain biar bisa update cepet eh jadinya malah gini duh bunuh Hyorin di rawa-rawa/?**

**Semoga suka aja walaupun kayaknya ga mungkin TT**

**Reviewnya juseyo? TT**


End file.
